1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a method for providing a voice recognition service by switching a portable device from standby mode to voice recognition service mode using a sensor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the miniaturization of chip sets and the development of network technology, portable devices have ever increasing performance and diversified functions. Recently, the portable devices have evolved from traditional communication equipment to smart devices capable of providing various services to users. A portable device can even play the role of a personal assistant and this function is often called as an intelligent agent. Further, the portable device can provide optimized functions according to a user context using various sensors equipped in it.